Conventional subsoil fluid absorption systems are comprised of trenches or excavations filled with small rock aggregate and overlaid with a perforated pipe. The pipe may be overlaid with a geotextile fabric and/or more rock aggregate. Soil is placed over the aggregate and perforated pipe to fill the trench to the adjoining ground level. In use, fluid flows through the pipe and out the perforations. Fluid is held within cavities in the aggregate until it can be absorbed into the soil. Other conventional systems use hollow plastic chambers placed beneath ground level to hold fluid until the fluid can flow through slits or apertures in the chamber and can be absorbed into the soil.
Current subsoil based absorption system products are limited in their design configuration, lack system flexibility and installation adaptability. For example, vertical separation may require additional fill in order to maintain adequate separation to groundwater or restrictive layers. It is also difficult for conventional systems to provide the increased bottom area and/or sidewall area required in some designs. Engineers, absorption system designers and absorption system installers are often faced with the dilemma of making the currently available products work in a nonsuitable environment. Installation of the rock aggregate also entails moving tons of aggregate from a pile and evenly distributing the aggregate into the excavation. Such movement is time consuming, requires specialized equipment and tends to destroy large parts of the surrounding lawn areas.